marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Gwen Vol 2 2
Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** *** * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Numerous unidentified Lizards * * ** ** Unnamed soldiers Other Characters: * Jim Rockford * * * Lucy Ricardo * ** *** **** **** **** **** * * * Killer-Folk * Small-Folk * * * * * Scooby-Doo * * Races and Species: * * * * * Mutant * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ****** ******* New York City Sewer System ******* Upper West Side ******** ********* **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ****** ** * Unidentified Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy's reality Items: * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = At the Parker household, George Stacy chats with Ben Parker, telling him that he's close to finding Peter's killer but that Spider-Woman is innocent. In the subway, Spider-Woman and Captain America face off against each other while fending off the Lizards. Captain America gives Spider-Woman the count of three to surrender, while Spider-Woman tries to get her to laugh. After Captain America disables the Lizards with her shield, she knocks Spider-Woman out with a single punch. A series of flashbacks reveal Captain America's origins as the sole surviver of Project Rebirth, foiling Arnim Zola's attempt to unleash an army of anthropomorphic rat Nazis but leaving herself adrift in the multiverse for seventy-five years in the process. Spider-Woman awakens to find herself handcuffed and Captain America standing over her, holding Pine Cone and demanding she answer some questions. Spider-Woman realizes she's handcuffed and tried to break them, but Captain America states they're made from vibranium and the only way out of them is to tell the truth. Captain America demands to know Spider-Woman's connection to an organization called S.I.L.K. and who Doctor Connors is to her, pointing at a human Doctor Connors who is emitting green smoke. Spider-Woman is amazed that she cured him, but Captain America states that there is no cure, only a temporary suppressant. Spider-Woman is horrified, stating the Lizard can't be Peter's legacy, confusing Captian America, who states that the only link S.I.L.K. had to Midtown High was Connors. Spider-Woman tells her that Peter was the Lizard, but Doctor Connors awakens, slurringly stating that he remembers Peter and demanding to know what happened to him while transforming back into the Lizard. Captain America tells Spider-Woman to stay behind her as the Lizard attacks. On the surface, Hawkeye watches from a rooftop as Jean DeWolff talks with Mr. Albie, and complains to Director Carter over a com-line over not being allowed to fight, but Director Carter gives him a direct order to not intervene or shoot anyone. Mr. Albie tells DeWolff they should let the Lizards be, but DeWolff states that she was asked to investigate by an old friend. In the subway tunnel below, Spider-Woman webs Pine Cone to the ceiling and turns to see Captain America get slashed by the Lizard. She intervenes, telling him to take control and stop repeating Peter's name. She picks up Captain America's shield and uses it to deflect a blow, but has a flashback to Peter's death and drops the shield, collapsing to the ground. As the Lizard is about to attack her, DeWolff arrives and opens fire. Unharmed by the bullets, the Lizard lunges at her, but is slashed across the chest and knocked back by Redwing, Hawkeye's robotic falcon. Captain America helps Spider-Woman up and tells her it's time to retreat, but Spider-Woman responds that she's not letting the Lizard get away to hurt others. Captain America retorts that she's out of her weight class, but Spider-Woman responds that she's not one of Captain America's soldiers and is here to help people, shooting two weblines at the ceiling above the Lizard. Watching Spider-Woman strain to bring the roof down, Captain America joins in on pulling, telling her to put her back into it. Together, they bring the ceiling down on the Lizard, who reverts back to being Doctor Connors. Later, Hawkeye berates Captain America for letting Spider-Woman go, but Captain America retorts there is a chain of command and then berates him for letting DeWolff follow him and compromise the site. Hawkeye responds that Director Carter cleared her, and DeWolff interrupts saying there is a direct link between her case and what S.H.I.E.L.D. has found. Pointing at Connors, she says that he disappeared when the Lizard incident happened and with the ongoing Spider-Woman manhunt there's been no effort put into finding him or the Lizard, stating that from the looks of it they're one-and-the-same. Captain America corrects her, stating that Connors was one of many test subjects turned into living weapons by a shadow cell called S.I.L.K., and that based on Spider-Woman's reaction the Midtown High Lizard was Peter Parker. At the Parker household, Ben expresses confusion over George's statement, and George says that while he promised Ben and May he'd find Peter's killer and bring them to justice, he was removed from the case. He insist that Castle is wrong and that Spider-Woman is innocent, but that if he keeps pushing they'll take more than his badge away. Ben accuses him of quitting, but George states that he will find the truth, but that he's concerned that Ben and May might not be able to handle it. Ben snaps that he and May deserve to know what really happened to Peter, and that it's not George's job to protect them anymore. In an alleyway, Spider-Woman perches on the edge of lid of the Bodega Bandit's dumpster, saying goodbye to Pine Cone. Noticing the Bandit approaching, she tells him to be careful since it was extremely difficult tying on a mask in handcuffs. She tosses Pine Cone - dressed in a bandit mask and hat - to the Bodega Bandit and swings off into the night, leaving him overjoyed and holding his new pet. | Solicit = • The Lizard is loose! • As if that wasn’t bad enough, Spider-Gwen finds herself on SHIELD’s most wanted list! | Notes = * This issue contains a handbook entry for Sam Wilson which mentions the following characters and organizations: ** Paul WilsonCategory:Paul Wilson (Earth-65)/Mentions ** Darlene WilsonCategory:Darlene Jeffries (Earth-65)/Mentions ** Howard StarkCategory:Howard Stark (Earth-65)/Mentions ** Adolf HitlerCategory:Adolf Hitler (Earth-65)/Mentions ** Jack KirbyCategory:Jack Kirby (Earth-65)/Mentions ** Joe SimonCategory:Joe Simon (Earth-65)/Mentions ** The HandCategory:Hand (Earth-65)/Mentions ** HydraCategory:Hydra (Earth-65)/Mentions *** Baron ZemoCategory:Heinrich Zemo (Earth-65)/Mentions *** Red SkullCategory:Johann Shmidt (Earth-65)/Mentions | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}